Printing devices—including printers, copiers, fax machines, multifunction devices including additional scanning, copying, and finishing functions, all-in-one devices, or other devices such as pad printers to print images on three dimensional objects and three-dimensional printers (additive manufacturing)—receive digital images or digital models and produce objects or images on media such as plain paper, photo paper, transparencies, and other media. In some examples, printing devices are sheet fed devices can print on media stacks of metals and polymeric media in addition to or instead of broad and thin media. Media is positioned as a media stack in an input media tray or on a media roll. Images can be obtained directly from the printing device or communicated to the printing device from a remote location such as from a computing device or computing network. In the example of a sheet fed device, a sheet is selected from the media stack, typically one item at a time, and fed through a media support along a feedpath to an output tray. In a roll fed device, a web of media is fed through a media support along the feedpath to an output. The media interacts with print heads at the media support to produce images on the media. Three-dimensional printers receive a digital model or other data source of an object and can form successive layers of material to produce a three-dimensional object, such as via printer heads, extrusion, sintering-based processes or other processes.